


The Love for Me

by NancyDfan



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: At the end of the day, it'll always be Joe.





	The Love for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for my soulmate AU (I mean, but is it really AU?). You can take this however you want, romantic, platonic, whatever floats your boat. The point is to highlight the powerful undercurrent of their relationship that I 1000% okay with having just Joe in his life because that's really all he needs. This, for lack of a better word, sucks. It didn't go like I wanted but whatever. You're here so hopefully you like this!

Frank squints for the sixth time before finally giving up and grabbing the damned glasses he acquired over the last few months. Joe assures him he doesn't look any nerdier than usual, but it's the inconvenience of it all that truly annoys him. He turns back to the book in front of him and tries to drown out the voice of his two friends talking before him.

"We're just worried about you," Tony's voice cuts into the line Frank was reading.

"Yeah," Chet echoes. "You haven't been on a date since you and Callie, you know, broke up, and we're just trying to get you back in the game."

Frank groans, rips the glass off, and rubs his eyes wishing he had just five minutes of silence. "Fellas, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm really fine."

"Fine!" Chet snorts. "You spend every day with Joe. I mean, he's fun and all."

Frank's tight lipped. "I'm happy with just Joe and I."

"But don't you want something more?" Tony interjects. "Maybe a tall blonde.."  

"Guys, please stop," Frank holds his hands up with frustration. "I'm not interested in Sally, Susan, or Jill. Honestly, right now, I just want to finish my research."

Chet sighs. "Of course, Frank. We'll go," he stops. "I know you loved Callie, but we think-"

"I didn't love her," Frank interrupts with a harsh breath. "Not the way you think."

Chet and Tony exchange glances. "Then what was it?"

Frank shrugs. "I finally figured out what love really feels like, and that wasn't it," he shakes his head. "She's wonderful but not the one for me."

"Hey, Frank, they didn't have your sandwich so I just got you a cheeseburger. Hope that's okay-" Joe stops in the doorway and looks at the trio. "Yeah, I didn't buy enough for everyone."

"I think they were just about to leave," Frank replies. He eyes their two friends who seem to understand. They offer goodbyes before excusing themselves.

"Okay, that was weird," Joe cocks a brow before dropping the carryout bag on Frank's desk. "Something I should know?"

Frank rolls his eyes. "Different girl, same story."

"Ah," Joe grins and plops down in the chair. "I'm glad they've spared me from their matchmaking attempts."

"Funny, I'm actually jealous of you for once," Frank smirks.

"Hilarious," Joe retorts. "Now, are you going to tell me you found something in all those books you've got piled here?"

"Who's had the time?" Frank mutters. He picks up the books he'd been reading then tosses it aside. "It's been Grand Central Station in here."

Joe plants his feet on the desk. "Well, I still think Meyer's full of shit, and I don't need a book to tell me."

"No, but good luck getting a warrant based on your "I think he's a dick" meter," Frank counters.

Joe waves him off. "Whatever," he mutters through bites of food. "That's boring but hand me a book. I have nothing better to do."

Frank smiles. "Here you go," he watches Joe flip through a few pages then return the book to the desk. "Got everything you needed?"

"Sure," Joe shrugs. "But just in case, you might want to look it back over."

"Geez, thanks, Joe," the elder Hardy laughs.

Joe grins. "You're welcome," he grunts then pulls out a piece of paper slapping it on the desk. "But in the meantime, we could always use this."

Frank grabs the paper reading it quickly. "You idiot!"

"That's the thanks I get!" Joe exclaims.

Frank chuckles. "This is great, Joe. This is exactly the break we needed!" he looks over at Joe with pride. "How did you figure out where he was hiding his stash?"

"Remember the paper on Meyer's desk when we explored his office?" Joe questions.

"Not really but go on."

"It seemed out of place for a man that was so meticulous and hidden. Why did he leave it on his desk when everything else he had was tucked away?" Joe's eyes twinkle. "It had been bothering me for days so last night I went through what it could mean instead, and I finally realized it was a cipher. Cracked it this morning while I was out."

"Is that why the fries are cold?" Frank teases, and Joe shoots him a look. "I guess we have a culprit to confront," Frank smirks and grabs the paper. "But first, we'll get the warrant."

Joe rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure, but can I at least shoot him in the knee caps for being such a pretentious, dick and selling arms to terrorists?"

"No," Frank gives him the look he knows Joe is searching for.

"Fine," Joe winks. "I'll just kick them in then. Cool."

Franks laughs and follows his brother out. Yeah, he finally knows what love is.

 


End file.
